


Who Killed Him?

by Mayumi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anthropologist!Hanji, Anthropologist!Moblit, Anything That Doesn't Say Established is Probably Just Me and My OTPs, Because I've Been Watching Too Much Bones, Botanist!Mike, Detective!Levi, Detective!Nile, Doctor/Paramedic!Bertolt, Doctor/Paramedic!Reiner, Entomonologist!Mike, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Forensic Artist!Armin, Head Chief!Erwin, Heterochromia!Eren, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Levi and Nile Are Partners in Crime, M/M, Mineralogist!Mike, Psychologist!Petra, Suspect!Connie, Suspect!Eren, Suspect!Jean, Suspect!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Levi Rivaille and his partner Nile Dawk must take up a case to find out who murdered a man in the Trost District of Maria City.<br/>Suspects:<br/>Jean Kirschtein<br/>Eren Jeagar and lastly<br/>Marco Bodt</p><p>Who is the culprit? Was it even a murder? Can Levi and Nile solve this case without a problem?<br/>Levi wants an exciting case, something t actually put him on edge for once, and this definitely won't cut it.<br/>Or maybe he's wrong about that. Maybe this case will be more interesting that it seems...</p><p>(I promise it's not as awful as it sounds... Well I hope not, at least. ;w;""")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, yeah, I watch too much Bones and wanted to do an FBI things xP sjfbsnfeiu//shot

_It’s not like he meant to hurt anyone._

_No, this wasn’t supposed to happen at all. The man got closer and closer, so he panicked. He took his laptop and swung._

_Bashed the guy right in the head. The man fell, blood stained to corner of the boy’s computer._

_The man fell backwards, hitting his head again on the ground not so softly._

_The boy stared at the body in horror. The man stopped moving. The boy felt tears welding up in his eyes as he bent down and shook the man._

_No reaction._

_He picked up his arm and watched it fall back down. Lifelessly. The boy’s mouth quivered. He wanted to scream but he knew he couldn’t. He’d be heard. People would find out._

_Blood poured from the wound on his head, puddling on the gravel._

_He had to hide the body—no that’d just cause more commotion. Leave the body, dispose of the computer. If there’s no evidence, then he won’t be suspected. It’s not like he meant to hurt anyone. But the man was dangerous. He was trying to kill him. He sent those letters, the e-mails. He threatened him. It’s a fact._

_He took a USB from his pocket and transferred anything he’d need into it. Lucky he kept one on him._

_The boy had panicked. It wasn’t his fault. The man was holding a weapon, he **saw** the weapon! A gun… The man was **holding** a gun, the boy didn’t want to die—he didn’t **do** anything!_

_He panicked. It was self-defense. A spur of the moment thing._

_All he has to do is dispose of the evidence… But things aren’t going to be that easy._


	2. The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who was murdered and how. But who did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I DID IT OTL  
> Idkkk I hope you guys like it /.\ Please tell me if this is good or not<3 I will take any suggestions (((:

“What’s the case this time?” Levi asked his boss without a hello.

“Ah, Levi, I’m glad you came right away. Where’s Nile?” Erwin asks, his signature smile in place.

“Does it matter?” Levi asks in his usual monotone voice.

“Of course it matters,” Erwin said. “You _are_ partners.”

Levi sighed. “Nile is talking with Hanji.”

“Hanji’s here?” Erwin asked.

“No Erwin, Nile is just over at the Jeffersonian even though he was here two minutes ago,” Levi said sarcastically. Erwin brushed off the comment.

“Is she talking with him or is he being forced to listen?”

“Yes.”

Erwin chuckled before saying, “Well, I want both of you here- not that this is a much of a big case.”

“Tsk… I was hoping for some excitement…” Levi muttered disappointedly right as Nile opened the door to Erwin’s office.

“Sorry I’m late, Hanji was keeping me,” he explained himself with a slight shutter.

“I’m glad you’re both here, now,” Erwin said, looking from the taller to the shorter. “It seems there’s been a murder.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgment, arms crossed as he listened, and a bored expression on his face. Trost is a big city, murders happen, big deal. Nile listened carefully.

“The body was reported earlier today by a young girl named Krista Lenz,” Erwin went on. “She was walking with her girlfriend when she spotted the body from afar. Not knowing what it was she and her girlfriend, Ymir, approached it carefully. Ymir says Krista nearly passed out after seeing it. We’re sending you two down to investigate, and take Hanji with you.”

“She’s basically our third partner, we don’t exactly have a choice,” Nile pointed out.

“I know you’ve tried to leave her behind before,” Erwin told them.

Levi groaned. He knew that Hanji would be able to tell how old the person was, how long the body’s been out there, blah, blah, blah—but she always got overly excited when working. Rambling about this and that, things that made you sick to your stomach.

Sometimes Levi regretted joining the FBI because of all of the disgusting messes that happened, but he was good at his job and Erwin had worked hard to get it for him, so he should be more grateful.

“Yes sir,” Nile said. “We’ll make sure Hanji comes along.”

“Good,” Erwin nodded. “I’d like you to get right on this case, it shouldn’t be much trouble for you two, now should it?”

“Of course not,” Levi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ve had much more difficult cases.”

“You shouldn’t be so arrogant, Shorty,” Nile said disapprovingly. Levi glared at him.

“Shut the hell up,” Levi growled. Nile only slightly flinched. Erwin chuckled at their usual arguing.

“Can you guys get on the case now?” Erwin interrupted before they could bicker any more.

Levi turned and walked out without a word. Nile made a face at Levi’s back and then nodded goodbye to Erwin.

“We’ll make sure to tell you about it when we return,” Nile assured his boss. He heard Levi snort at his formality.

“See ya’ later, Eyebrows,” Levi called to Erwin, waving with his back turned to the blonde as he walked away. Nile rolled his eyes before following his partner.

Erwin chuckled again and turned to some paperwork he needed to do.

* * *

 

“… and then I noticed the contents of the guy’s stomach were a breakfast meal—waffles, toast, eggs—all the good stuff! And get this, you could still see syrup—but then again that might’ve just been stomach acid!” Hanji laughed as she rambled on about disgusting things. Levi was getting pissed while Nile looked ready to puke.

“Look here, Four Eyes,” Levi growled. “If you don’t shut the hell up right now I will take my foot and shove it up your ass.”

“Oh, Levi, you can’t possibly put your entire foot into someone’s rectum!” she told him with a wave of her hand, laughing at the preposterous threat. Levi glared hard at her, but of course, she was unaffected having gotten used to it (not that it ever had much effect on her in the first place). Levi sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

When they finally drove down to the crime scene, they were met with a decaying body. Levi scrunched his nose as Nile sighed and muttered a “let’s get this over with.”

Hanji squealed as she jumped out of the car and ran to the crime scene. She kneeled down next to the body, pulling on her gloves and looking over the carcass eagerly.

“It looks like he’s been here about two days in the least, just look at all the maggots and mice and look—that cat right there took a piece of flesh!” she cooed. Nile shuddered with disgust.

“Hey Hanji, would you mind not being so disgustingly infatuated with the dead? It’s creepy as hell,” Levi deadpanned.

“Aw, you guys get grossed out like you’ve never seen a rotted, melt-y corpse before!” Hanji pouted.

“Yeah, we’ve seen them. What grosses us out is the fact you’re so fascinated with them, it’s disgusting,” Levi explained scrunching his nose up.

“And then you have to describe every single detail of the body and it’s entrails,” Nile adds, looking nauseous. Levi nodded in agreement.

Nile and Levi didn’t get along well at all, but if there’s one thing they can agree on its Hanji. And not in a good way. They can agree that she’s creepy, loud, probably not sane, and annoying.

“You guys are no fun,” she said rolling her eyes, and then turned back to the corpse before her. “Hmm, by the looks of it a male. Around 6 foot 3 inches tall… He’s got a huge dent in his head. Whoever bashed him in must’ve been pretty strong!” she laughed

She reached into his pocket and found a gun. “Well, he was armed,” she stated, showing them the gun and then putting it into a bag. “He might’ve been after someone. Who knows?”

Hanji looked at Nile and Levi more seriously. “Send the body over to the Jeffersonian so that Moblit and I can further examine him.” Levi nodded then turned back to the car with Nile following in suite.

* * *

 

The next day Levi came to the Jeffersonian (without Nile) to check up on his psychotic childhood friend.

“Hey, Four Eyes,” Levi called to her, walking up the steps to where the body way.

“Why hello my sweet little Levi~!” Hanji squeals.

“G-good afternoon, Levi, sir,” Moblit stuttered politely.

“Hello, Moblit. I’m glad there’s at least one polite person in the Jeffersonian,” Levi said nodding to the taller man.

“Hey!” Hanji said with a hurt look on her face. “Armin’s polite too!”

“But he’s a brat,” Levi pointed out matter-of-factly. “He’s supposed to respect his superiors. If he didn’t I’d kick his ass.”

“Well speak of the devil, hello my sweet blonde~!” Hanji cooed to the young man. He smiled shyly.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Zoe,” he greeted. She pouted at him.

“Armin I already told you to just call me ‘Hanji’! None of that ‘miss’ crap! And we’re _friends_! Don’t address me with my last name!” she insisted for the millionth time to the blonde. She grabbed his hands. “No try again! ‘Good afternoon, Hanji~!’”

“U-um, then, good afternoon, Hanji…” he said shyly.

“Aww, so cute~!” Hanji squealed. Levi sighed, annoyed.

“Have you made any progress on the cause of death?” Levi asked irritably.

“Ah, right,” she said getting back on track as Armin gave a nod of a goodbye and continued to go and head toward Mike. “Yes, so it’s as I suspected. He was whacked right in the head, with what—well, Armin can help with that—but anyways, he did in fact die from being hit in the head. Just one, good hit, and bam—he’s gone. Still, I wonder why the killer didn’t even so much as hide the body,” she pondered thoughtfully.

Levi nodded as he took in the information. “Just one hit, huh? Any thoughts on with what?”

“Well, I mean it had to be with something that was pretty hard, of course, but it wasn’t sharp. Blunt or dull, something like a bat maybe? A helmet? Like I said, Armin can help us with that.” Hanji said, dismissing the topic with a wave of her hand. “Anyways, after we remove the flesh and such, Armin will always help us determine who this poor man was.”

Levi nodded again. “Call me with any progress,” was all he said before he walked away from the psycho and her boyfriend.

Working with the many different types of freaks of the Jeffersonian was always a pain in the ass.

* * *

 

It was about three hours later when Levi’s cellphone rang. Levi took another sip of his tea before answering the phone.

“I swear if this isn’t important, I’ll beat your ass, Hanji,” Levi stated without a hello.

“How rude!” she pouted from the other side of the phone. “Actually, after we examined the body some more, we decided that was the only thing done to the body.” She started. When he didn’t answer she continued. “We cleaned the bones and such, and gave the skull to Armin. I think you might want to come and see for yourself. We’re still working on the murder weapon, but the man who was killed…”

“Is it really so important for me to come over there? Do I know the guy?” Levi asked with a slightly annoyed sigh. If he had to come, he’d come, but he doesn’t wanna come just for Hanji’s amusement.

“Well, I mean, you know him…” Hanji said. “I wouldn’t say you’re close but I think you should come see for yourself anyways.”

Levi sighed. “Give me about 10 minutes and I’ll be right over,” Levi said and then without waiting for a response, hung up.

When Levi arrived he walked passed the Jeffersonian weirdos and straight to Armin’s workspace.

“Why is it so important for me to have to come?” Levi asked once he reached Armin and Hanji.

“Ah, hello Mr. Levi,” Armin greeted. Levi nodded his head in return before turning to the crazed brunette.

“Armin, please show him the facial reconstruction you did,” Hanji requested of the younger boy.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, fiddling with his doo-hickey (Levi ever really cared to learn what it was he called it). “Well, you see, I put together some things and it’s a man named Hannes Peters.”

Levi’s expression didn’t really change. Yeah, he knew Hannes. He was the sergeant of the police in Maria, a small country very different from Trost city a big city in Sina.

He was a good man, overall. He was a drunk, whiny bastard, but when his job called for it he was always serious. Levi had met him a few times when he went to Maria on vacation. It was a nice, peaceful country, nothing like being in Trost all day.

Levi met Hannes because some lady called the cops on him since he “looked like a young thug who was planning something bad”, when he was, in fact, a member of the FBI and 30 years old. That was 2 years ago, already, though.

He wasn’t close to Hannes, but it was kind of sad he died.

“And the murder weapon?” Levi asked, turning away from the screen with Hannes’ digital face on it.

“Well, like I said earlier it was with something blunt,” Hanji started. “So Armin and I have been discussing the possible causes.”

“Things like a helmet, maybe a book?” Armin started unsurely. “I mean, it’s kind of hard to tell…”

“So basically you have nothing,” Levi restated.

“N-no, we’ve tried a few different scenarios with different objects,” Armin assured him, beginning to fiddle with the… thingy, again. Armin made it so the skull of Hannes was on the screen. You could see the dent in his skull. A good hit.

Just one good hit… And he’s gone.

Levi looked around the room instead of at the example Armin was putting up of things that could have hit him.

He noticed Armin’s laptop. The edges were roundish and it was a heavy computer. It sees kind of stupid but he might as well say it.

“What about a laptop?” Levi asked them, getting back their attention again.

“A laptop…?” Armin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, look,” Levi said, walking to the device and picking it up with one hand, using the other to point to the edges. “I know that there are a lot of different types of laptops, but assume it was similar to this. The corners of this aren’t pointy, they’re blunt. Laptops are kind of light, but give them enough force and it’s possible, right? Assume it went like this—” Levi used both hands and held the laptop over his head, paying no mind to Armin’s frightened face as he was afraid Levi would drop his precious baby. “The killer takes the laptop and swings, just one hard swing—” he swung the laptop down. “The thickness of the laptop closed is about an inch or so, so it’s pretty thick—which also means it’s a little heavier than  other laptops. Would it work?”

“Yeah, actually, it would,” Armin replied after a moment of thought. He set up an example on his computer. “Actually, it matches the results better than the other things we tried…”

“So we have our murder weapon?” Haji asks, looking from Armin to Levi. Levi looks at Armin.

“I guess we do…” Amin said with a small smile.

“Good,” Levi said. “Now all we need is the murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it seems really really rushed xo Did that happen to fast? Please let me know if that was all too quickly or if it was fine...  
> Oh and I legit forgot what Angela clled her thingy-ma-bob so anyone who watches please refresh m memory xD
> 
> And the helmet suggestion for the murder weapon was a little reference to the bowling episode in bones ;3
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you'll stick with this story<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know it's dumb bleh I think it'll get better later so please look out for the actual story!!  
> Please let me know if I should continue this<3  
> I mean, I started the first chapter but I probably won't post it if people hate this....  
> So yeah :DDD  
> (Chapter 8 of Party At Hanji's Place is in progress btw =w= )


End file.
